Just to Be With Her
by KiraYamato90
Summary: a fanfic story i made with the help of my friend and it was inspired because of the new manga chapter that was released


**Hi!**

**Back with a new Sorina Fanfic**

**A continuation of my fanfic "Feelings Appeared"**

**This was made with the help of my friend, Rafaael20. Who helped me made this fanfic.**

"**SPEAKING"**

""**THINKING""  
Please Enjoy and remember that I only own the plot that was helped made by my friend Rafaael20 and his friends.**

**on with the story**

**street heading to Totsuki**

**in Nakiri family Limo**

Soma and Erina were sitting together as they were heading back to Totsuki after Soma winning BLUE

"I think Alice is going to post our relationship to the whole school when she sees us" Soma said with a smile as he imagined the possibility of it happening.

"-Sigh- my cousin is going to make my life more stressful" Erina replied while holding her forehead.

"But.." Erina then look at Soma, her Boyfriend.

"It'll be worth it if you're with me" Erina smiled to Soma who the latter did the same to her.

Soma then gives a peck to her cheeks as Erina blushed a bit to the affection.

She then leans her head to Soma's chest who hugs her waist with his left arm and pulled her closer.

**After a few minutes**

They arrived to the front gates of Totsuki.

But Soma and Erina were surprised to see Security guards all around the front gates.

They then went out of the limo as Erina went to confront the security guards.

"what is the meaning of this?!" Erina exclaimed to a nearby Security guard.

"Miss Erina, Madam Mana is waiting for the both of you in your office" the guard replied calmly to her.

"Mother is!?" Erina said in surprised as her eyes widened.

Soma squinted his eyes as he looks at the security guard in a questionable way.

Erina then grabbed Soma's hand and head back to the Limo where the security guards make way for the Limo to go in.

**In Totsuki**

Erina was furiously stomping her way to her office with Soma following behind.

"slow down, Erina!" Soma exclaimed while keeping up with his girlfriend.

Erina didn't reply as she reached her office and opened it furiously

**In her office**

Erina saw that her Mother was sitting by the guest's sofa with her Grandfather, Uncle and Aunt sitting by as she was drinking some water.

"my! Erina how unlady like manners you have there. Have you not learned how to knock?" Mana said with a surprised tone as she looks at her daughter sudden action.

"Why is she here?!" Erina exclaimed in anger to her grandfather while ignoring her mother's comment.

"calm down, Erina" Senzaemon said to her as he stood up from his seat and went to her.

"I said why is she here!?" Erina asked again in furious as she pointed a finger to Mana.

"Your mother is.." Senzaemon replied with uncertainty as he sweated a bit to his granddaughter.

"I'm here to take Yukihira-kun away" Mana replied to her daughter as she takes another drink of her water.

"wha!?" Erina exclaimed in shock.

"what do you mean?!" she furiously retorted to her mother.

"I believe it's a common knowledge for all chef that who wins BLUE shall be my chef, is it not?" Mana said in a calm tone.

"Yukihira-kun won BLUE, making him my chef"

"but he's still be allowed to come back, right Sister?" Soe asked his sister as he adjusted his glasses with his fingers as he had a hostile look to him.

"No, he will not" Mana replied back as she looks at her brother. She then snaps her fingers twice as security guards appeared and one of them grabbed Soma's arm.

"I won't allow it!" Erina retorted to her.

Senzaemon looks to his granddaughter who was fuming in anger

"Soma is!.. Soma is my boyfriend! I won't allow him to leave!" Erina's eyes was starting to form tears near them as one tear falls her eyes

"Erina.." Soma said in a low voice while looking at his girlfriend who was shaking.

"what makes you think you've the rights to take him away!?" Erina retorted to her mother.

"I believe I do" Mana retorted as she had a shadowed look to her daughter.

"Yukihira-kun was able to make a dish that allowed me to taste the pleasure of a dish that one time, for that I will be taking him away" Mana replied as she walks past Erina and to the door where the security guards were holding Soma.

"NO!" Erina screamed as she pulled away Soma from the security guard and hugged his arm.

"we've just started going out! And I!...i!" Erina's tears started to fall as she kept a hold on to Soma's arm.

"Erina-chan.." Leonora said in a worried tone as she saw her niece started to cry on Soma who hugged her.

"I've no time for sad things. Take him away" Mana ordered her men as she turned around to walk away.

"Sorry, but I'm not going" Soma's voice spoke out as he had a serious look on him.

"huh?" Mana said while turning around to look at Soma.

"I said I'm not going" Soma replied back as Erina looks up at him.

"as much as it's an honour to be the Book Master's chef. But I'm declining" Soma then looks to Erina

"You see, I'm just about to start my relationship with Erina, So, I'm not going" Soma wiped her tears with his thumb.

"and how you will be doing that, Young Yukihira?" Mana asked him.

"isn't it obvious?" Soma then looks at Mana with a serious look.

"A Shokugeki"

"we'll have a shokugeki to decide who will win this debate"

Mana look surprised at first then smiled a bit

"very interesting offer there, Yukihira-kun. Just like your father" Mana said in an amused voice.

"if you win, I'll leave Totsuki and be your chef, but if I win, I'll stay and.." Soma explained the bet before looking at Erina.

"I want Erina to be my fiancé" Soma smiled to Erina who blushed hard.

"very well then, tomorrow in the arena at 09.00 A.M sharp" Mana then turned around to leave with her men following by.

"I leave the choices of Judges to you"

With that Mana left the area, Leaving Soma and Erina behind there.

**Night time**

**Polar Star Dorm**

Everyone was there in the dorm as they all heard what happened at the time Soma and Erina got back from BLUE

"I can't believe Aunt Mana!" Alice fumed as she then started hitting Ryo's back to vent out her frustration.

""I'll be taking Yukihira-kun away as my chef" Hah!?" Alice did an impression of her Aunt as she was fuming in anger.

"and just when Erina and Yukihira-kun started going out too!" she then put Ryo's head in a head lock as she was starting to choke him.

"O-Ojou! I-I can't breathe!" Ryo quickly patted her arm in surrender as he was starting to suffocate and his face started to go blue.

Hisako and Megumi pulled the white hair vixen off of Ryo who took a deep breath and almost look like he wanted to pass out.

Erina sat by the table with Soma beside her as he caressed her hand with his.

She had a sad look on her as she kept looking down on her lap

"so, what are you going to do, Yukihira?" Hayama asked him.

"isn't it obvious?" Soma said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to win this Shokugeki"

"But Soma-kun! Your facing against Erina-san's mother who is the organizer of BLUE!" Megumi retorted in a worried voice.

"She's right Yukihira! what in the world are you going to prepare!?" Takumi added in as he exclaimed to his rival.

Soma then had a calm look. "I don't know" he shrugged his shoulders

Takumi and the others fall anime style to his reply.

"what do you mean you don't know!?" Hayama yelled at him.

"well, I have a dozen of recipes that I want to try but I can't pick one that will suite Mana-san's taste" Soma then started to think while putting a hand on his chin.

"so? Just pick one that you've been improving for the last few days!" Hisako retorted to the red head.

"I haven't been improving on any Recipe ever since our mock exam" Soma replied.

"if you don't win Yukihira-kun. You'll be taken away from Totsuki!" Alice exclaimed to him

And when she said that Erina stood up from her seat and bolted upstairs.

"Erina/-sama/san!" Megumi, Hisako and Alice exclaimed when Erina bolted upstairs as they saw tears falling from the blonde's face.

Hisako was about to run to comfort Erina when Soma stopped her.

"I'll go" Soma said as he went upstairs to his room where he knows Erina went in.

Hisako and the others had a worried look as they hoped that the red head chef would win his Shokugeki

**Soma's room**

Soma went into his room after knocking on the door and heard no reply as he only heard sobbing.

"Erina?" Soma called out his girlfriend's name as he saw that she was on his bed and she had her face closed with his pillow.

"Go away" Erina retorted to him as her voice was a bit muffled by the pillow.

Soma sighed as he went and sat down by the side of the bed.

"Erina" Soma called out her name again.

"I said go away!" Erina exclaimed a bit louder as her voice was a bit angrier.

Soma reached in and grabbed her hands as he turned her around to see her face.

Erina's eyes were red as she cried a lot on Soma's pillow.

Soma wiped some of her tears as he gently hugs her.

"S-S-Soma.." Erina cried out his name in the hug as her hands clasped his cloth and her tears were wetting his shoulder.

"it's going to be okay" Soma said in a soft voice while caressing her back.

"I'm scared…" Erina's tears started to increased as she hugs Soma.

"I don't want you to leave me.." Erina cried out.

"don't worry. I won't" Soma replied to her calmly

He then looks at her face that was wet from her tears.

Soma then use his signature headband to wipe away some of her tears.

"I promise you that I will never leave you" Soma whispered softly to her.

"no matter what"

He then gently caressed Erina's cheek with his hand as she holds it and leans to it.

"promise me that" Erina said to him.

Soma nodded and then gave a kiss to her forehead.

"Come on, it's time for dinner" Soma said as he then pulls her up from the bed and takes her down to eat.

After Soma and Erina ate their dinner in silence, they went back upstairs but not before Soma exchanged a knowing glance to Takumi who nodded and then they went upstairs and into their rooms.

Soma was sitting by his table and was polishing his knifes while thinking of what to cook for tomorrow's Shokugeki

"might as well train" Soma said as he closed his knife briefcase and puts it by his study desk.

**Knock knock knock**

Knocking came from the door as Soma turned around to look at the door.

"Come in" Soma called out to the person behind the door as it opened and revealed Erina behind it as she was in her night gown.

"Erina?" Soma said as he went to her.

"can we…" Erina muttered out while twirling her hair.

"Hmmm?" Soma hummed to her.

"S-S-Sleep T-Together?" Erina stuttered out in a low voice as she didn't look at Soma.

Soma grinned mischievously to her.

"Oh My! Erina! Do you really want to take our relationship to the next level so fast? I mean we've just started going out two days ago?" Soma teased her while having a cheeky grin to himself.

"N-No! that's not what I meant, stupid!" Erina retorted as she had a huge red blush on her.

"hahaha. I'm just kidding, Erina" Soma chuckled a bit to his girlfriend's innocent reaction as he pulled her hand in to his room.

They then sat down by the bed with each other.

"I promise you that I'll win and be with you" Soma said to her as he caressed her cheeks.

He then slowly and gently pulled Erina down to the bed with him.

"come on, we need some shut eye" Soma said while pulling the blanket over them as he switches off the light near his bed.

"Please win Soma.." Erina muttered out to him while being embraced by Soma's arm.

"yeah, I will" Soma replied as he gently hugs her.

After an hour Erina was now fast asleep with Soma still awake.

He then slowly and quietly got out of bed and tiptoed away from the bed and out of his room.

**Dorm's hallway**

Soma got out of his room and saw that Takumi, Ryo, Hayama and Isshiki were by the stairs waiting on him.

"are they downstairs?" Soma asked as he walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah" Takumi replied as they all went down stairs with Soma

When they arrive downstairs, Soma saw his father, Dojima Gin, Nakamura Azami and Shinomiya Koujirou were there waiting on him.

"Let's begin" Soma said in a determine voice as he unwrapped his headband from his hand and tied it around his head.

**Next morning**

**Soma's room**

Erina was slowly getting up from the bed as she sat up and looks around.

"Soma?" Erina called out her boyfriend as she saw that he was nowhere to be seen.

She rubbed her eyes and stands up and saw that it was 8.40 A.M on the alarm clock by the bed.

Erina then scrambled outside without bothering to change into her uniform.

She then saw Megumi by the hallway as she was walking towards Soma's room.

"Ah! Erina-san Goo- Kya!" Erina grabbed the Bluenette shoulders as she started to shake her furiously.

"Where is that stupid man!?" Erina asked Megumi while shaking her shoulders.

"Soma-kun went to the arena ahead and told me to wake you up" Megumi said while being shake by Erina.

"Thank you, Megumi!" Erina then bolted downstairs as she got out of the dorm and saw Hisako with a Limo readied outside.

"Erina-sama, here!" Hisako opened the door as Erina went in with her.

"Drive!" Erina exclaimed as she fastens her seatbelt

The driver then started the engine and they were off to see Soma's shokugeki.

**Shokugeki Arena**

Soma was by the arena's counter with ingredients in front of him and Mana.

"the theme is free of choices" Mana said while in a chef uniform.

"time limit is 1 hour"

"is that acceptable?" Mana asked Soma who nodded while having some black circles bellow his eyes.

"Well then, Let's begin" Mana said as she signalled the referee to start the match.

At the upper part of stadium where the match screen was.

It started to glow as characters started to appear

Yukihira Soma

Vs

Nakiri Mana

Shokugeki

Start!

Soma and Mana then went off to prepare their dish as everyone started to cheer for them.

**At the side of the arena**

Erina and Hisako came in as they saw that the match had already started

"that stupid man!" Erina then went down to the arena with Hisako following by

**Judge's table**

The judges for the match are Nakiri Senzaemon, Nakiri Soe, Nakiri Leonora and WGO Judge Anna.

"Ojii-sama!" Erina called out to her grandfather as she and Hisako started to run towards his table with the others

"Erina!" Senzaemon said in surprised as he sees that his granddaughter was still in her sleepwear

"what are you doing? You can't look like this!" Senzaemon scolded his granddaughter while giving her his Yukata Jacket.

Soe opened his suit jacket and gave it to his niece before sitting down.

"what is the progress of the match!?" Erina exclaimed to his grandfather as she tied his yukata jacket over her waist.

"they're still in the middle of preparing their dish" Leonora replied to her niece while watching the match and then a security man came by and gave Erina a seat where she sat down while thanking the man.

Erina then turn to look at her boyfriend's match where Soma was making a flour base dish.

"Soma.." Erina muttered out in worry while holding her hands in a prayer.

After an hour, both chefs have finished their dishes and presented it to the judges.

"who shall go first?" Mana asked while getting an IV infusion to her arm by Anna.

"ladies first, I guess?" Soma said while suggesting it to her.

"Very well" Mana replied while signalling her nearby men to present her dish to the judges.

The men nodded and took her dish to Senzaemon and the others

Mana's dish was a Lemon Meringue Pie that had some cherries on top

"please taste" Mana said to the judges as they take a bite of her dish

They then commented on her dish for her amazing capabilities for being able to balance sourness and sweetness of the dish.

The crowd then roared in amazement for the high praise Mana gets from her dish

"as much as I'm please to see you back in your chef uniform again, sister" Soe said while being top naked.

"I believe it is too fast to celebrate, is it not?" Soe said while adjusting his glasses.

Mana then turn to look at Soma who had four plates of dishes in his hands

He put them down and presented it to them

His dish was.

Lasagne

But this lasagne was different as it had some squid tentacles sticking out from the sides.

**in the crowd**

"IS YUKIHIRA CRAZY!?" Yuki screamed while choking Marui whose face went blue

"I heard of Squid Ink Lasagne but a Lasagne with actual squid in it? Is that even a good match!?" Ryoko exclaimed while looking worried.

"You better have something in store for the judges, Yukihira-kun!" Alice shouted while being hold down by Ryo whose eyes look like he didn't get any sleep last night.

**Back in the arena**

Soma then let the judges taste the dish as their eyes widen in surprised to the bursting flavours coming from it.

The crowds then shouted in amazement as they could see that the judges were enjoying his dish

Erina smiled happily as she ran to Soma who catches her.

The crowds roared happily for the first seat as the score for the match was

Yukihira Soma Vs Nakiri Mana

4 - 0

Mana look down in despair as she could no longer get the taste of real food anymore.

"Here" Soma said as he gave a plate of his dish to Mana who look at him confused.

"if you ever want to taste Yukihira's dishes again, come by to our diner sometime and we'll whip you up some of our special dishes" Soma then walks away with Erina who gave back her grandfather's and Uncle's jacket back.

Mana looks surprised at first but smiled in the last second as she enjoyed her meal that her future son-in law made for her.

**In the arena hallway**

"Owwwwww!" Soma had his cheek being pulled and pinched hard by Erina who had an angry look on her.

She then let go of his cheek as Soma rubbed his hand over his swollen red cheek.

"that's for leaving me back at the dorm" Erina huffed at Soma as she turned around while crossing her arms.

Soma chuckled a bit as he looks at Erina.

"but I kept my promise, didn't I?" Soma said to Erina who the latter smiled and turned around.

She then gives him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled to him.

"and that's for winning your match" Erina said as she holds hands with his.

They then walked away hand in hand as they exited the building.

**Outside**

"So, what are we going to do for our first date?" Soma asked cheekily to her.

"that can wait for a later date, right now.." Erina replied while calling Hisako on her cell to get a limo picked them up.

"take a bath and get some sleep, your face's starting to look like a panda" Erina ordered her boyfriend.

Soma chuckled and abide to her command.

The limo came by and picked them up as they were off to Erina's mansion

**In the car**

"Erina, I want to ask you something" Soma said while sitting with Erina beside him.

"what is it?" Erina asked while leaning her head to Soma's chest.

"can we take our first couple's bath together?" Soma asked teasingly.

And to his reply he gets a smack to the face by a red face Erina.

**That's a wrap**

**Sorry for the disgraceful plot**

**Bye bye**


End file.
